Pirates Of The Caribbean Style: Thats How We Do It
by BeautyOfTheFire
Summary: Captain Gaara is on a quest to find the dead Chest of Itachi. His surch for a crew leads him to Konoha. Which may lead him into the adventure of his life.This Story was made with the help of a friend who would like to be called PyroManTheGuitarMaster
1. Chapter 1: The Pearl

Yeah I'm kinda new to this.

_**Special Thanks:**_ I'd like to thank my good friend Spader Stallion. This is a bit of a side-story to her first story, Itachi's Stolen Nailpolish. Well not really but still.

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not own Naruto, and No I really don't plan to. I also do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I do co-own most of the jokes in here though.

_**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**_

**Chapter 1: The Pearl**

11:00 PM

Somewhere in Konoha

It was pitch black inside the Konoha village. None of the street lamps were lit. (I don't know why just go with it) Shikamaru had gone out for a late night "stroll" without his flashlight,……again. He was having a pretty hard time find his way around, but he was sure that he would be fine, unless he just was suddenly killed, but that's a different story. He was sure that he was being watched which started to make him nervous. Then everything went still and…..BOOM!!, he hit the street lamp.

"Man this is such a drag," he said "I forgot my flashlight and I think I left the water running at home." He continued as he stumbled to his feet.

"ARRRGGGHHHHH!!!"

Shika spun around to stare into the face of what looked like some sort of deranged pirate thing.

"Gaara, is that you?" He said.

"Actually it is Captain Gaara" Gaara continued.

"Captain?" Shika started "Captain of what?"

"Why the finest ship in the seven seas."

"Which would be…..?"

"Ahh! It's the Black Pearl"

" Isn't that a Disney Movie with Johnny Depp and some british guy?"

"Do you mean Orly?!?!"

"Who?"

"You know, Orlando Bloom"

"Yeah that's the guy"

" Oh my gosh, He's so gangsta"

"What?" Shika looked at Gaara with amazement.

" Nevermind, but aye it may be, but this time its real"

"Okay, now why exactly are you dressed like a pirate?"

"I'm a big boy and I can do what I want"

"Now you're really starting to scare me"

" Now sailor" Gaara said as they started walking. " I need you to accompany me to find this" He pulled out a piece of parchment." Savey"

"It's a key" Shika replied.

"No even better, it's a drawing of a key"

"So were looking for this "Key""

"Aye"

" Whats so great about a key?"

"It's not the key we care about"

"Then why do we need it?"

"So we can unlock a chest"

"Wait, so now were looking for a chest? This is such a drag, I knew I Should have stayed home tonight"

"Now what's the point of finding what needs to be unlocked before we have the item to do the unlocking with?"

"So are we looking for a drawing of a chest or something"

" Now you're not making any sense at all" Gaara said a Shika stopped.

" Man this is such a drag, this is definitely not how I planned to spend a Friday night"Shika said.

" Well then sailor, what were you planning on doing?" Gaara asked.

" Sleeping, everybody knows that, When its sleepy time it's Shika time."

" Okay, I really didn't need to know that, but alas, we must find an able bodied crew."

"Okay then, for starters where exactly is this ship of yours"

"Why its ported here in tortuga"

"Gazuenhteight"

"What?"

"You didn't sneeze?"

"No"

"But we're not in Tortuga, I don't even know what a Tortuga is"

"Well you're one to talk, here you are living in Tortuga and you don't even know what you are living in"

"No, This is Konoha, K-O-N-O-H-A, Konoha."

"Glad you can spell"

"Forget it, Let's just get out of here before……"

Yeah um…..that would be the start of it all.

For the record, Pirate Gaara is kickass!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Ambushed

Yeah Hope you liked the first chapter because here comes number 2.

_**Special Thanks:**_ I'd like to thank my friend "PyroManTheGuitarMaster"( that's his pen name, not his fanfic name) for helping me with this chapter. Because writers block is definitely a bitch.

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Naruto. Nor do I own Pirates of the Caribbean.

Chapter 2: Ambushed

11:30 Pm

Location Unknown

BOOM!

" Gaara you idiot, we haven't walked five feet and you already hit a lamppost." Shika yelled.

" Well then you try and lead the way"Gaara replied.

" I would but you have the flashlight"

"Oh, right" Gaara said as he pulled out the flashlight. " Now where do you suppose we could find an able bodied crew"

"well I'm not so sure about the whole able bodied part, but Ino was supposed to be having a party"

" And you're not there because…"Gaara said as he stared at Shikamaru waiting for the answer. " How could a fine boy like yourself not manage to receive an invitation?"

"It's not that I wasn't invited it's just that…"

" Now sailor, most boys you're age aren't able to hold their marbles around the wenches either"

"What did you just say?"

" I really don't know" Gaara said as they continued walking.

The dymanic duo continued until they found something asleep in a tree.

"What do you think it is?" Gaara asked.

" Whatever "it" is, I just hope it's not what I think it is" Shika answered.

" Wait a second…."

"Gaara, No!"

" Hi Neji!!"

" Gaara you idiot"

" How daar you disturb the Wicked Witch of the West" Neji exclaimed.

(AN: sorry HUGE inside joke)

" Sailor, What do you think you're doing?" Gaara asked.

"And why are you covered in green face paint?" Shika added.

"Do not question the Wicked Witch of the West" Neji answered.

"Why are you talking in third person?" Shika asked.

"Because the Wicked Witch of the West wants to" Neji answered. Then Lee suddenly appears out of nowhere, takes one looks at Neji, and starts running in circles.

" Ahhhhhhhh! It's the Wicked Witch of the West! Gai Sensai, save me!" He screamed. Next Gai appreas out of nowhere as well.

Neji" he yelled " It's been three years take that costume off"

Sudden Flashback to three years ago

Gai: What about you Neji are you happy today?

Neji: The Wicked Witch of the West does not want to tell you

TenTen: And they call him a genius?

End of Flashback

Now Gaara and Shikamaru are stuck staring at Gai trying to make Lee calm down, while Neji is still in the tree yelling things about a lion, Straw Man, and Tin Man. Until TenTen is suddenly behind Neji with a bucket of water. She Dumped it.

"I'm melting, curse you dorthy" Neji yelled.

" Sorry about that boys" TenTen started. " We go through this every Tuesday?"

" Sorry Love, I hate to inform you but today is Friday" Gaara replied.

" I know" she said

" Well alas Shikamaru we must continue to the party" Gaara continued.

"But Gaara, Halloween isn't for another two months." TenTen answered.

" I'm going to ignore that" He said as Shika and him turned to leave.

" Oh boys" TenTen started " Would you mind if I joined you?"

"Sure" Shika answered.

" Wait" Gaara started.

"What?" Shika asked.

" No, not good" He continued.

"Gaara, for god sakes, what is it" Tenten yelled angrily.

" We don't have a crew and Captain Sasori must already be onto the treasure." Gaara responded.

" Then let's go" Tenten said.

"Welcome to the Black Pearl Miss TenTen" Gaara finished.

" Wait like in the Disney movie"She started.

"Ahhh!!!" Gaara yelled.

"What's with him" Tenten asked Shika,

" I'll explain on the way" He answered.

Yeah that was chapter 2. Hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3: The end?

Okay this is a letter to all the fans of Pirates Style. Now that school has started….I may be needing a break from all the pressure to finish a chapter. So this could be then end of Pirates. I am sorry to all of you. But this was a decision that had to be made. So again I'm very sorry. And hopefully one day I will be able to continue.


End file.
